El rescate de Hancock
by sakuralizbeth
Summary: Luffy y su tripulación esperan una nueva aventura pero la noticia de que cierta emperatriz fue secuestrada por los tenryubito hara que este decida en ir en su rescate junto ha ciertos personajes que se volverán a reunir y nuevos aliados
1. Prologo

El rescate de Hancock

Prologo

Luffy y toda su tripulación se habían vuelto a reunir después del time-skip y ya habían rescatado a los niños en Punk Hazard, y vencido al shibukai Don Flamingo en Dessrosa, ahora estaban en camino para su nueva aventura. Pero una noticia hará que Luffy decida cambiar su rumbo, o no necesitara hacerlo, las promesas y favores de no mucho tiempo atrás son más fuertes y Luffy decide regresar para tenderle una mano a aquella shibukai que tanto le ayudo en la ardua lucha para rescatar a su preciado hermano Ace


	2. Amazon Lily cae, Hancock en peligro

**HELLO MINNA, ME ALEGRO MUCHOS SUS REVIEW, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAP 1 **

"_**PENSAMIENTOS"**_

**-DIALOGO-**

**NARRACION**

**Y SIN MAS NO LOS RETRASO.**

…**...**

**Capitulo uno**

**Amazon Lily cae, Hancock en peligro**

Era un día normal en cierta isla habitada únicamente por mujeres, denominada Amazon Lily, el sol resplandecia, los pájaros cantaban, y un inocente animal volaba por los aires, producto de una patada de cierta emperatriz pirata.

-Que acaso no les he dicho cuanto odio a los cierta emperatriz quien mostraba un ceño fruncido, esta se encontraba caminaba en el centro de la aldea de las kuja, pero un pequeño animal tuvo la desgracia de ese encuentro decidido por el destino

-gomenasai!Hebihime-sama-gritaba una habitante de aquella isla arrodillada y teniendo entre sus brazos a un pequeño animal con un notable chichón

-que n….

La emperatriz iba a responderle pero es interrumpida por una tripulante de las kuja, que se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad a su querida y respetada princesa serpiente, gobernante de aquel país

-HEBIHIME-SAMA TENEMOS PROBLEMAS EN EL PUERTO, UNA GRAN FLOTA DE BUQUES DE LA MARINA ESTA ANCLANDO CERCA DE NUESTRA COSTA

La emperatriz al escuchar tal noticia salió corriendo hacia el puerto, siendo seguida por la mensajera y sus dos hermanas Marigold y Sandersonia.

Al llegar al puerto la emperatriz de nombre Boa Hancock exigió a una habitante una explicación

-PERO QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ, NO DEBERIAN ANCLAR A MENOS DE UN KILOMETRO DE DISTANCIA!-

-parece que yo puedo explicar eso-dijo tranquilamente Kizaru almirante marine, quien iba bajando de una pequeña balsa que estaba anclada en el puerto.

-EXPLICATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ KIZARU-exigió la emperatriz en tono autoritario

-Boa Hancock esta arrestada por ayudar a Monkey D. Luffy pirata y capitán de los Mugiwaras, durante la guerra de Marine Ford, se te remueve del cargo de Ouka Shibukai-dijo tranquilamente Kizaru

-y ¿Quien afirma eso?, además no tengo intenciones de acompañarlos estoy muy ocupada-dijo tranquilamente la azabache

-ohh se me olvidaba tengo ordenes de que si te reúsas a acompañarnos soltemos la Buster Call-

Hancock abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, pero por su orgullo se vio obligada a disimularlo.

"_¡¿Qué hare?!si descubren que es verdad me llevaran a Impel Down ,y me ejecutaran, pero si no, esta isla será aniquilada"_

-Entonces que decides Hancock-sama-dijo burlescamente Kizaru

-los acompañare, pero no me digas así me da asco que un hombre se dirija a mí de esa manera-dijo seriamente

Kizaru procedió a colocarle las esposas de kairouseki e indicarle que suba a la balsa que los llevaría a el buque, cuando subieron a el buque Kizaru tomo un den mushi

-suelten la Buster Call-fue lo que dijo

-entendido-fue lo que se oyó del otro lado de la línea

Inmediatamente se empezaron a oír estruendos, Hancock rápidamente volteo la vista esperando lo peor, al darse cuenta de la situación procedió a quererle lanzar una patada a Kizaru pero unos marines lo impidieron, dándose cuenta que no podía librarse y que tampoco contaba con el poder de su akuma no mi, procedió a lanzarle insultos a Kizaru como si estos fueran a causarle un gran dolor

-KIZARU, BASTARDO, MALDITO, TE MALDIGO, ESPERA A QUE ME DESAGA DE ESTAS ESPOSAS, LAMENTARAS HABER NACIDO, ME LAS PAGARAS-Estos fueron algunos de los insultos que salían de la boca de la emperatriz, una lagrima de impotencia resbalo por su mejilla, Kizaru al oír esas maldiciones, se volteo y le sonrió burlescamente mientras se acercaba a ella

-una princesa como tú no debería decir tales maldiciones, es hora de dormir-dijo, propinándole un golpe tras otro hasta hacerla desmayar, Hancock siempre mostro una cara firme, como si no estuviera sintiendo ningún dolor

"_Luffy ayúdame, eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar "pensó antes de perder totalmente la conciencia_

**Al día siguiente en la isla de Desrossa**

Un joven con sombrero de paja leía el periódico animadamente mientras conversaba con su amigo ex-Shibukai Jimbei

FLASH BACK

El día anterior Luffy antes de encontrarse en el encuentro final con don flamingo, mientras iba corriendo en la orilla de la playa se encontró con su amigo Jimbei quien había aparecido para brindarle su apoyo en la ardua lucha

FIN FLASH BACK

-Así que Kizaru será ascendido tras el éxito de su misión. Ehhh-dijo jimbei, mientras examinaba más a fondo el periódico

-ohh encerio, el es un enemigo muy fuerte, me pregunto qué clase de misión le habrán dado-dijo pensativamente el joven, dijo mientras le quitaba a su amigo el periódico, y este solo le dio una risita como respuesta

Luffy en silencio se puso a leer el periódico, pero de repente se sintió una gran precio en el aire el área donde se encontraba fue undida, debido a el haki que poseía el joven, haciendo a jimbei dar un brinco del susto

-OYE QUE PASA-es cuando se dio cuenta de la cara tan aterradora que poseía el joven y que su flequillo tapaba sus ojos

El joven lentamente alzo la mirada dejando ver sus ojos que expresaban un odio infinito y lentamente hablo

-Hancock….

-sí que sucede con ella Luffy-pregunto preocupado el giojyn

-fue arrestada por Kizaru, por ayudarme en la guerra y será llevada a la isla sakin, para su juicio en el tribunal del gobierno mundial-

…...

**CONTINUARA…..**

**ENTONCES QUE, LO DEJO SOY UN ASCO, ME AMAN**

**PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIEW Y MANDEN IDEAS**


	3. Decisiones y arrepentimientos

….

**HELLO, DE NUEVO HE DECIDIDO REPARAR EL SEGUNDO CAP OJALA Y LES GUSTE, ME GUSTARON SUS REVIEW EN MIS HISTORIAS Y GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON**

**O.P NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE EL GRAN EICHIRO ODA-SAMA**

…

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR….**

-Hancock….

-sí, que sucede con ella Luffy-pregunto preocupado el giojyn

-fue arrestada por Kizaru, por ayudarme en la guerra y será llevada a la isla Sakin, para su juicio en el tribunal del gobierno mundial-

…

**CAPITULO DOS**

**DESICIONES Y ARREPENTIMIENTOS ¡ALGO INESPERADO APARECE!**

Después de la noticialos dos se quedaron mudos, nadie sabía que decir, puesto que los dos estaban muy pensativos, pero alguien decidió romper el silencio

-y dime ¿Qué piensas hacer Mugiwara?-dijo alguien apareciendo de repente

-Torao me sorprende que estés aquí-dijo sorprendido el azabache

-sabes, esa mujer me ayudó mucho cuando me volví Shibukai, podría decir que le debo un favor

FLASH BACK

Trafalgar Law convertido recientemente en Shibukai caminaba mal herido por las costas de una isla X, agonizando y cubierto con moretones, rasguños y heridas, se encontraba en los últimos suspiros de su vida, y cuando se había tendido en el piso y asumido su inminente muerte, antes de perder la conciencia sentía como era levantado en una camilla y llevado a alguna parte.

…..

Una hermosa joven de pelos azabaches curaba y limpiaba las heridas de un joven, y este poco a poco iba recobrando la conciencia

-veo que has despertado-dijo serenamente la joven con un rostro que no reflejaba emoción alguna

-donde estoy-dijo de igual manera el joven nombrado Law

-estas en el barco de mi tripulación, no te preocupes no lo he hecho con una intención oculta-dijo orgullosamente Hancock

-entonces ¿porque?-dijo mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente en la cama

-tampoco te confundas, tú y yo apenas nos conocemos, pero por alguna extraña razón ayudaste a Luffy en la guerra de Marine Ford, y con esto ese favor queda saldado-dijo Hancock con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-ohh, ya entiendo-dijo burlescamente el chico, cosa que enojo a la emperatriz

-¿Qué te parece gracioso?-cuestiono la emperatriz, haciendo desaparecer su sonrojo

-nada, pero no entiendo cómo has podido curarme tan rápido-por lo menos los raspones y magullones habían desaparecido casi por completo, pero la herida que tenía en el pecho todavía no sanaba completamente

-¿Cómo que tan rápido?, si llevas dormido una semana-dijo con cierto enfado la chica

-eso es imposible, debo irme de aquí-Dijo parándose dificultosamente de la cama, a paso lento intento tomar su sombrero pero lo interrumpió Hancock

-¿¡QUE RAYOS HACES, ACASO DESEAS MORIR!?

-pero que rayos dices -dijo el joven anonadado por la acción de la chica

-yo he asumido mi muerte desde el momento en que me convertí en pirata-

-no puedes morir ,te debo un favor y no dejare que mueras hasta saldarlo, y eso será hasta que esa herida-señala la herida vendada del joven-quede sanada, ya que no me gusta depender o deberle algo a nadie, mucho menos a un hombre-dijo tomando su característica postura de superioridad

El joven solo suspiro y poco a poco regreso a la cama asignada por la Shibukai, esta salió de la habitación

-supongo que unas vacaciones no me harían mal-dijo para sí mismo

-después de todo ya no tengo un lugar al que volver ni una tripulación que me reciba-dijo mientras miraba detalladamente la habitación, tiempo después la joven emperatriz entro con un carrito lleno de comida

-bueno, supongo que tendrás hambre después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo sin comer-apenas termino la oración y el joven se abalanzo sobre la comida, causando una gota al más puro estilo anime en la nuca de la Shibukai.

FIN BLASH BACK

-podríamos decir que le debo la vida-dijo Law después de contar rápidamente su recuerdo

-ya veo, quien diría que conocerías a Hancock de esa manera-dijo Jimbei

-yo iré, para saldar lo que le debo -dijo Law

-y tu-dijo refiriéndose a Luffy-¿Qué harás?

-tienes razón, iré a rescatarla, no dejare que ella muera como Ace, después de haber hecho tanto por mí, se lo debo-el chico que hasta el momento había permanecido callado y con una expresión sombria respondió con fiereza

-muy bien dicho Luffy-dijo con ánimo Jimbei

-la isla Sakin queda a 2 islas de Desrossa-dijo Law

-así que no tendrás ningún desvió en tu viaje pero será difícil llegar ya que existe un laberinto de remolinos en la entrada de la isla Sakin al igual que la puerta de la justicia, tal como Impel Down, así que debemos plantear una estrategia con tu navegante, además no sabemos cuándo será ejecutada Hancock, tenemos que darnos prisa el tiempo es oro-

-abra muchos enemigos, tal como en la guerra de marine Ford incluso más fuertes-dijo Jimbei

Los chicos procedieron a empezar el plan que seguirían, y le platicaron a mami sobre el plan

-y ese es el plan-finalizo Luffy luego de contarle detalladamente a Nami lo planeado

Nami permaneció en silencio unos segundos

-¿es en serio?-pregunto sarcásticamente con una voz fría

Los dos jóvenes quedaron helados ante esa reacción

-eso es demasiado peligroso, no hay garantía de que lleguemos a Sakin vivos, debido a todos los peligros del mar ,además no estoy dispuesta a poner en riesgo mi vida por una persona con la que nunca he hablado, deberías ser más responsable Luffy, pondrás a toda tu tripulación en grave peligro ,esto no es como marine Ford ya que la persona que iba a ser ejecutada era tu hermano, además de que te encontrabas sin una tripulación, si deseas ir aun así no cuentes con mi apoyo-dijo parándose y retirándose de la habitación

Segundos después el joven salió de la habitación su rostro se podían apreciar diversas emociones como confusión ira, rabia, miedo. El solo procedió a sentarse en el lugar donde siempre iba, la cabeza de león del Thousand Sunny, donde medito un largo rato sobre lo que debía hacer, debería de tomar la responsabilidad de ser capitán, debería hacer caso a su corazón que le decía que le debía tanto a esa mujer y a su orgullo que no le permitiría dejarla sola.

-oeee que te pasa Luffy-

-oh, eres tu Zoro, nada es solo que he estado pensando-

-¿¡QUEEE TU HAS ESTADO PENSANDO!? , ya se me hacía raro que oliera a quemado por aquí-dijo haciendo una expresión de caricatura, mientras escupía la bebida que traía en la mano, seguramente sake

-es enserio-dijo replicando de mala gana

-y a que se debe el milagro-añadió burlescamente mientras se acercaba más al lugar donde se encontraba Luffy

-no sabía que ser capitán, necesitaría tanta responsabilidad… y el ver por los demás en cada decisión que tomes-dijo serenamente el joven del sombrero de paja

-pero de que estas hablando, mira no sé lo que paso con la pirata de las kuja , pero algo te puedo decir-le dio un sorbo rápido a su bebida-y eso es de que nosotros como piratas confiamos y seguimos fielmente a nuestro capitán en todas las decisiones que tome sea para bien o para mal, tu nos has ayudado mucho, así que creo que lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudarte a rescatar a la Shibukai, ella debe ser preciado por ti, así que nosotros entendemos -dijo mientras se paraba

-y tu como lo has sabido-pregunto asombrado el joven

-tengo mis contactos-dijo mientras se alejaba de ese lugar

-supongo que tienes tus momentos-dijo el chico, provocando en la cien del espadachín se le resalte una vena, estaba a punto de reclamarle pero decidió no hacerlo y marcharse de ese lugar, susurrando un-maldito, ya me las pagaras-

…

QUE PASARA DESPUES DE TAL DECLARACION DE NAMI, LUFFY CAMBIARA DE DECICION, COMO LE ESTARA YENDO A HANCOCK

ESPERENLO PARA EL PROXIMO CAP

DE VERDAD AGRADESCO DE CORAZON LOS QUE SIGUEN MIS HISTORIAS Y AGRADESCO TAMBIEN A AQUELLOS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE DEJAR REVIEWS ,ESTA VEZ HICE MAS LARGO EL CAP


End file.
